<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>感覺對了 by nullR1776</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955668">感覺對了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776'>nullR1776</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>皮內 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullR1776/pseuds/nullR1776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>祝我的寶貝生日快樂。</p><p>皮內ABO，共兩章。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neymar/Gerard Piqué</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>皮內 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>感覺對了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM: I feel it coming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當他們由踏入房間的第一步開始，就互相搶奪着對方口中的空氣以及身上剩餘的衣服。<br/>
被地毯絆倒後，他們才衣衫不整地分開。在分開時，內馬爾整個人氣喘噓噓地靠在皮克身上，於是皮克把內馬爾整個人抱起來，走向床邊。<br/>
內馬爾不滿地小小掙扎着，卻被皮克用手拍打他的臀部，他只好反抗的躲避著。<br/>
皮克卻變本加厲，他把手放進內馬爾的褲子中，用手指試圖分開他的肉唇，輕輕摳弄着內馬爾已經濕透的肉穴。在感受到指尖上的濕意，皮克發出幾聲輕笑。他貼近內馬爾的腺體，把鼻息重重噴向那裡。<br/>
內馬爾立即發出幾聲抽泣，他把雙腿夾緊，卻將皮克的手夾在腿間。皮克咬著他的耳垂，口齒不清地說，「放鬆，內。你這個壞孩子，是不是故意夾緊不想讓我的手離開？」他把手指往更深處探入，尋找著內馬爾的敏感點。皮克把他發軟無力的膝蓋強行分開，當他找到某一點時，內馬爾整個人不斷的發抖。<br/>
「不是⋯不要，好難受。不要⋯嗚⋯皮克！」內馬爾向着皮克求饒，但皮克只是釋放出更多的信息素作為回應。內馬爾感到頭昏腦漲，好像只有下身擁有知覺，在皮克密集的抽插下，帶給他一片片酥麻。在快感的積聚下，最後他達到了高潮。<br/>
在高潮後，內馬爾好像失去了言語表達能力，他只是用着他含淚的雙眼無神地看著皮克。皮克將滿手的液體抹在床單上，然後在內馬爾的臉上落下一個個細碎的親吻。皮克把內馬爾身上的剩餘無幾的衣服脫下，把他壓在床上，用舌頭臨摹著他身上的一個個花紋。<br/>
「唔⋯皮克。」內馬爾發出一連串的呻吟，好像是在引誘皮克更進一步的侵犯。當皮克用手撫弄着他的陰莖以及囊袋時，他的聲音帶上了哭腔，「皮克⋯嗚⋯操你的。」。可是皮克並沒有停止的跡象，他加快了手上的動作，並用力舔玩着內馬爾的乳頭，把乳頭弄得又痛又癢，還故意用牙齒咬著乳尖，在上面留下一個個吻痕和牙印。<br/>
內馬爾的呼吸開始變得越來越急促時，皮克按著他的根部的小孔，張口放開他的發腫的乳頭。皮克看向內馬爾，他已經哭得滿臉淚痕了，但在身體對欲望的驅動下，他還是一直期待著皮克更過分的舉動。內馬爾一邊啜泣一邊哀求着皮克手上的動作，「嗚⋯好痛⋯不要咬啦⋯求求你」。最後幾句還尚未説出，就皮克用一個深吻堵住，皮克把手鬆開，繼續着手上的動作。<br/>
内馬爾眼前一陣白光，在兩人的腹部留下一條條白痕。皮克和內馬尔唇舌分開時，一串銀絲被扯開，落在下巴和頸部上。內馬爾感到他好像在大海中溺水般，無法呼吸。整個人輕飄飄的，只有滅頂的快感以及緊貼着皮克的體溫提醒他仍然在房間中。<br/>
皮克抱緊內馬爾，他們雙目交投，內馬爾迷迷糊糊的看向他的雙眼。他又好像回到大海中漂流的感覺，不過這個海是屬於他的，內馬爾看著皮克的雙眼，呼吸緩緩平穩。<br/>
皮克看着內馬爾漸漸從不應期中渡過後，他親吻了內馬爾的腺體，果不其然，又引發了一場新的情潮。<br/>
內馬爾潮紅着臉，看著皮克用手幫他擴張，他忍不住發出鳴咽聲，哀求著皮克徹底進入他的體內。他一邊期待的看着皮克的陰莖，一邊又害怕自己會承受不住。<br/>
皮克輕柔地把內馬爾的雙腿分得更開，然後緩慢地將陰莖全部沒入。當皮克全根沒入時，他感覺到自己撞到了一塊軟肉，內馬爾立即條件反射地收緊了後穴。<br/>
殊不知這個動作卻讓皮克更深入地撞擊到這個位置，內馬爾忍不住的哭叫出來。他緊緊抓住皮克，「不行⋯太多了⋯停一下⋯」。<br/>
皮克知道自己撞到了內馬爾的生殖腔口，他加快了抽插的速度，不斷地研磨這個小口。當皮克進入到生殖腔時，他成結釋放了。兩人都快被極大的快感淹沒，連附帶的疼痛都被忽略。<br/>
皮克能夠感覺現在沐浴在兩人的信息素中，冷清的雪松味中夾雜一絲絲巧克力的甜香。他看向內馬爾，內馬爾顯然在多次的高潮後體力開始不支，昏昏沈沈地靠在他的懷裡。<br/>
皮克咬破了他的腺體，他緊緊抱著內馬爾，心中默默的決定明天要如何求婚以及要如何跟梅西和蘇亞雷斯解釋他將他們的當紅明星變成主席伴侶。<br/>
這會很困難，但懷中輕柔的呼吸聲給了皮克無限的力量。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>